CHILDREN OF NIGHT
by princess-snow510
Summary: Klaus has many secrets...his twin sister Claudine is one of them. The rating on this fan fic will most likely go up to M. No pairing decided yet.
1. TO KILL A MESSENGER

**HEY GUYS, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, **

**IT WAS JUST AN IDEA THAT I HAD SINCE KLAUS'S CHARACTER WAS FIRST INTRODUCED.**

**MY BESTFRIEND TALKED ME INTO WRITTING IT ON PAPER ER COMPUTER RATHER.**

**WELL I GUESS THATS ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING...**

**I WANNA NOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS, SO LEAVE SOME COMMENTS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**OH AND ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGNALS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS YADDA YADDA ECT ECT**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

He wanted to smash his head into a window, or better yet jump out of the window. Either way he wanted to be anywhere…anywhere than be graced with her presence.

He hadn't been waiting too long. The sky was now turning a deep crimson and the young boy had become comfortable within his arms. Royce was his name if he remembered correctly. He had yet to say a single word, but yet he was beginning to think the young one had some sort of a sixth sense, that being said he didn't need to speak, because Royce knew that he wouldn't be alive for much longer and there was no point getting attached.

On that depressing note, he noticed his breathing had turned into a very low hum. He continued to stare out of the wall sized window until there was no more light. He couldn't remember ever watching a sunset before. One hundred years on this earth had made him incapable of noticing significant beauty… he could only imagine her. She being well over a thousand years…he gulped his fear spiking again. He quickly decided that he would attempt to enjoy what could be his last ever sunset.

Suddenly a tiny whimper distracted him. He looked down at the curled up ball of warmth in his arms and decided that he wasn't the best source of comfort.

Cautious not to wake him, he placed Royce on one of the lavish velvet couches within the room. He removed his jacket and gently placed it upon him before crouching down and smoothing out the messy blonde curls upon his head. For a moment he watched the gentle rise of his chest, heard the skim of breath pass his lips and felt the heat of his slightly blushed cheeks.

He attempted to comprehend the life of this innocent and talented child…and ended up with a slight headache.

Instead he began to think about his priorities.

_As soon as I deliver the message I need to leave._ He nodded to himself in agreement as he began to slowly walk up and down the dimly lit room. He had been awake for almost two days straight, he hadn't fed and it was starting to take its toll.

He forced himself to stay awake, alert, he needed to know her next moves, he needed to be ahead of her every step.

"What will you do now your guard isn't here?" A voice that was melodious and enchanting made him stop mid pace.

He cringed.

His time was up.

A string of curse words ran through his mind- thankfully he bit his tongue.

He composed himself, retained an expression of indifference and turned to be faced with a very, very pregnant blonde woman that was currently making her way towards the sleeping child and another child. She was also blonde with the same curly hair as Royce. By the smirk currently on her angelic face he concludes this must be Royce's twin sister Raynah.

He looked between both females, the mother sat upon the couch lifting her son; he instantly melted into her embrace as she stroked his face with loving eyes.

When she turned towards the intruder, those once loved filled eyes turned cold with a hint of curiosity.

She stared at him long and hard presumably calculating whether he was to be heard out or killed swiftly.

He blow out a slight breathe when she simply shot her daughter a look. Raynah nodded and then sighed like she was bored "Well? We're waiting…. But first answer my question."

His mind instantly went blank. What did he come here to say again? He had forgotten. Fear could do that to a person.

He didn't reply to her little comment but he saw her glance to Royce indicating her point…he was the only thing keeping him alive.

Speaking wasn't an option, least he say the wrong words.

She kept her amused smirk whilst he stayed silent, watching him. After a moment of silence she shook her head slowly and he began to slowly retreat as she stepped forward.

She noted his action, raised a brow and stopped. Her smirk became more prominent than before.

A smirk like she was wearing definitely didn't belong on a 6 year old child.

"He really is your guard isn't he?" she mocked: he glanced at the floor with embarrassment, praying that a black hole just sucked him up.

"Aren't I meant to be threatened by you?" The mother suddenly reproached. He glanced back at her with concern.

_No. no. no. She shouldn't be threatened because I am not a threat to her, how could she not see that? How was I not evidently displaying that of someone who knew they were powerless?_

_I need to fix this. And I need to fix it now_ was his thoughts

"And this little mute act you're pulling? It makes you all the more intriguing" Raynah added but his eyes were still glued on the matriarch, she was the lethal one in the room.

He tried to keep his facial expression calm only slightly reliving his frustrations by licking his lips. Of course her eyes followed the action, hovering upon his mouth and suddenly, they were back to that curiously cold gaze she first greeted him with.

He had to approach a different technique and he had to do it quickly. He had to be painfully submissive.

"Claudine," he said, causing her hard gaze to snap to his eyes. "Once I deliver this message about your brother, I will leave. I won't bother you again. You have my word I will be of no concern to you or your family. I am no threat to you." he paced his last sentence slower than the others, if you could imagine a doe deer retracting from a hungry wolf, picture it now.

For surely no other creature such as Claudine could inflict such a predatory aura, such a savage look from purely her gaze alone….well maybe one other…

He instantly regretted speaking. Now she was silent. He gave a quick glance to the little girl, she looked shocked, and then worried.

_Worried… why was she worried?_

He looked back to Claudine; she cocked her head to the side and was staring at him intently.

Not a sound passed for what felt like an age but was possibly not even a second. He had made this a game now; he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

She gently laid her son back on the couch and motioned her daughter to join him. Once the twins were together she glided towards me.

He kept composed, alert and ready. His fingers clenched at his sides while their eyes stay locked pace by pace, until she was right before him.

He held his breath, allowed her eyes to analyze him. His undead heart would have stopped in an instant when she lightly pressed her body against his and whispered

"State your business"

Trying not to squirm under the weight of her gaze his words came out rushed and all in one sentence

"Itsaboutyourbrotherkolhesdead"

"Come again?" Her voice seemed to have gotten warmer.

"It's about your brother."

"Which one, I have a handful…" she smirked and walked back to her children. Her son was awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kol."

He watched her still. It was no secret in this part of the world that, Kol was her right handed man. They were thick as thevies and rightfully feared for their equally sadistic view-points.

Needless to say she was very protective of him.

"What about my lovely brother Kol?"

Her tone nearly turned him to stone.

"His dead." He squeaked.

She turned to face him. Staring at him for a while until she burst up laughing.

"What are you...stupid? I must say you sure have some nerve waltzing into my palace and lying about my brother."

"Yeah we just heard from uncle Kol not so long ago, he's with family, he's safe." Raynah said confidently.

"Precisely. My younger brother is accompanying my other 3 siblings, there's no way that they would let him get killed."

"I swear to you I'm not-" he started but was cut off when she flashed over to him grabbing his throat and strangling him.

"Shut up" she yelled "I'm growing tired of your lies." she hissed her eyes gold and blood red.

"Mother…" Royce's calm voice echoed through the room.

"He's not lying." Royce said his eyes filling with grief.

Still holding him Claudine's voice shock as she asked "What did you see?"

"Uncle Kol. White stake. Fire and then darkness."

"No no, you're wrong Roy, where were the others?"

"I'm never wrong." he shot back.

"Where. Were. The. Others." Claudine's cold voice stopping their argument.

"I didn't see them…I don't know" he whimpered

"Who was it?"

Royce shifted uncomfortably.

"Now Royce!" she growled.

"It was God mom Rine." he whispered

"WHAT!" she exploded.

"Well at least she looked like god mom Rine, but she still looked different, she had straight hair, she was also calling a boy with a strange tattoo…I think his name was…Jeremy?"

"Huh that doesn't make sense Roy, Rine would never hurt uncle Kol, and she doesn't have a twin sister so you have to be wrong."

Royce's baby blue eyes flashed gold. "I'm never wrong."

"Mother?" Raynah asked.

Claudine's grip loosened around the messangers neck.

"Your brother's right, he's never wrong" her eyes were cold and hard. Murderous.

Raynah's eyes filled with tears, she knew that look. It was the look she had right before she killed someone…

"But mommy please, please don't kill Rine it wasn't her, Rine would never ever betray you."

"I'm not going to kill her."

"Huuh" the twins said shocked

She looks between both her children "You're both right."

"Huuuh" they repeated.

"Raynah your right, it's not Rine; she would sooner kill herself than betray me in such a way, but Royce you are also right."

"I don't understand how can she look like Rine but not be Rine?"

"Because…she a doppelgänger…the doppelgänger…" she said her gaze filled with pure hatred as she returned her eyes to the messenger. Her grip on his neck tightened so much that if she applied any more pressure his eyes would bust out of his head. "…Isn't she?"

He could speak, so he just settled for slightly nodding his head.

Things just went from horrible to horrendous once she got her conformation. Her fangs come out and her eyes looked wild.

She plunged her hand into his chest and tore out his heart.

The children watched as their mother went from human to wolf and flashed out the room.

Raynah calmly walked over to the dead man's body and then picked up his heart.

"What are you-" Royce started but stopped as he watched his sister take a bite out of the heart.

"What?" she said mouth full.

"Your such an animal." He said

"What, why go and waste a perfectly good heart, besides mother said the heart is the best part of the body."

"On a human"

"Human, vampire their all the same."

"Speaking of which, we better get someone to clean this up." Royce sighed

"Yeah, that and the many others that are surely soon to follow."

A pained howl pierced the air that had both kids falling to their knees, with tears in their eyes.

"Mother's going to kill a lot of people tonight" Raynah said suddenly.

"Yeah, but why do you sound so shocked" he smirked.

"I'm not," she sniffed at his accusation and then looked back down at the dead vampire and shook her head. "What a fool…"

"Yes, I must agree, everyone knows that mother does not take well to bad news."

"And yet someone had to tell it eventually." She mused.

They looked at each other a then smirked

It sucked to be the messenger.

* * *

**JUST SOME EXTRA INFO**

**CLAUDINE WILL BE PORTRAYED BY THE EVER SO LOVELY HAYDEN PANETTIERE**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVEIW**


	2. RESSURECTION SPELL PRT1

Ok just so we are clear this is gonna take off from the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 23 'Graduation'. Elena is still a vampire and has just forced the cure on my girl Katherine, all the while finally choosing a Salvatore brother, Damon.

Bonnie has traded her life for Elena's brother, Jeremy, who is the only one who knows and can still see her after she put the veil back up from the 'other side'. Klaus came back from just finding out about Hayley and her pregnancy in New Orleans, to Mystic Falls to save Caroline and release Tyler back to her; and Matt joined Rebekah to travel the world together.

Meanwhile everybody thinks Silas has been turned to stone, but is revealed to be Stefan's original doppelganger. And there's a new orignal in town, but is she all that she seems?

So the story continues…

* * *

I went to the family mansion Kol had written to me about, to change clothes and grab a few last things before my children got back from their assignment.

I walked through the enormous entrance and immediately headed for the stairs, through Klaus's art studio and into his large bedroom, where I take off my dirt stained pink shirt and gently place Kol's burned body on Klaus's bed. I looking around Klaus's room piles of drawings up on top of one another, all of them pictures of a blonde haired teenager, her golden curls lying across the page. I pick one up and stare at it. My lip curls in disgust. Pitiful.

"Maybe she will be the first one I kill" I say out loud. Then taking all my brother drawings except the one I lit the fire place and tossed them in.

I glance back at my little brother, for a moment. Kol would say I'm being very vindictive, right about now. A small, sad smile spreads across my face.

"No worries brother, your big sis is here to right wrongs." she whispers to him before covering his burnt body once more and head towards Klaus's bathroom for a shower.

…..

I walk out of the bathroom wearing a royal blue dress and strappy heeled sandals drying my hair a bit more with my towel.

There's a knock at the bedroom door, and in enters one of the women I have compelled to be my servant. She is dressed in a black V-neck shirt, some leggings and black flats.

"There's someone here to see you mistress" She states blankly, her mind has been wiped so many times there really wasn't much left to her anymore; just another pretty blank face for me to order around and my kids to feed on.

"What?" I snapped, turning around.

"Who is it?" I asked, walking closer towards her.

I was in a foul mood.

Having to track down my brother's dead body and then not to mention having to dig it up, while fighting tears and the instinct to kill everything in this town…my patience was wearing thin.

"I…I don't know, she's waiting for you in the first floor study. S...sorry mistress" She stuttered back, her eyes dropping to the floor. I suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her body up against the wall. She made a small whimper before the air was knocked out of her lungs by the force of my strength.

"You mean to tell me that there is a stranger in my house, and you have no idea who she is?!" I roared at her, my face barely inches from hers.

She was crying now, the pain in her back starting to come out as she struggled to breathe. I just kept starting at her, my eyes glowing gold and the veins around them darkening as they filled with blood, as I slowly tightened my grip around her neck, watching her struggle for air, before finally letting go and dropping her to the ground.

"Useless" I spat at her as I grabbed my black veil and walked out the door and down the stairs, leaving the girl sobbing on the floor beneath me.

I quickly open the heavy double doors into the study; curious to see who's in my house and what exactly they want.

Everything is exactly as I left it.

I scan the room to find it empty, my eyes narrowing as my guard went up.

Who the hell was attempting to play games with me?

Suddenly a huge leather chair behind a desk turned around to reveal her.

She was gorgeous; big forest green eyes framed with black kohl and huge lashes stared back at him with confidence. Her long, red hair fell down over her shoulders and cascaded over her perky breasts. She was wearing a skin tight white button up dress shirt, a plaid mini skirt, a black blazer jacket and six inch heeled ankle boots. Her skin was flawlessly smooth. She wore dark red lipstick on her pouty lips, and it reminded me of rich, deep blood. She was everything a witch should be; beautiful, strong, stunning, intimidating, and for a moment, she took my breath away, all over again.

"Circe?"

"Hello Claudine. Long time no see." she replied. Her liquid eyes staring deeply back at me.

"Wha?..."

"What am I doing here?" she finished my sentence before I could open my mouth to even ask. I just stood there still staring at her, waiting for her to answer the question.

A smile spread across her face.

"Well, when two little blonde birdies tell me that you had come to Mystic Falls all the way from your summer place outside of St Petersburg just to look for a witch, normally I wouldn't care less."

"But I know you too well Claudine, you wouldn't return for just any reason, and from what I've been hearing, it has something to do with your family."

""So how's your family Dine? I heard you finally made up your mind about them. Poor Finn, he always was a Mommy's boy…"

"There's nothing truly sad about Finn's death. He took it upon himself to aid our mother in our deaths, in my eyes he is nothing but a traitor." I said coldly.

Circe shivered, "well what about Rebekah, I hear she's still alive and still a raving bitch."

"Yes," I said raising my eyebrow at her last comment, "alive but not a bitch, I like to think my baby sister is just extremely spoiled rotten."

"Pfft translation, bitch. How's Elijah?"

"Still noble still cleaning up after Niklaus."

"Speaking of the devil?"

"Let's not talk about that treacherous bastard." I hissed my eyes flashing a dangerous gold.

Circe fidgeted, gulped and then looked away. "Then that leads me to presume you are here about Kol."

My eyes narrowed to slits "I'm truly sorry about Kol, he knew how to have such a good time." Circe smiled at the memories.

"No worries love, Kol will be up and running before the sun sets tomorrow."

"Whaa?" It was her turn to be shocked.

The front door slammed open as Royce and Raynah dragged a woman in by her hair and threw her at my feet.

"We're back mommy!" Raynah said excitedly.

"Yes we have returned. We brought you the witch like you asked" Royce said calmer he honesty reminded me of Elijah. He looked behind me and smiled. "I see Lady Circe has made it. Wonderful. Now the spell can commence."

I smiled wickedly as both witches heads snapped up to look at me.

"What spell?" Circe asked but already knowing the answer.

Staring at the witch that was desperately fighting her restrains.

"A resurrection spell…"

* * *

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED!**


	3. RESSURECTION SPELL PRT2

**ALRIGHT SO MANY THINGS TO COVER, **

**1. IT'S NEW YEARS EVE, HAVE A BLAST!, BUT REMEMBER TO BE SAFE GUYS, NO DRINKING AND DRIVING!**

**2. I'D LIKE TO GIVE A CALL OUT TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL READERS OF MINE: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING: **Ang3l3y3z, AshleyMarie2010, HAPPYS WIFE QUINNS DAUGHTER, Haley-Belle, bookfreak2511, cuttiepattotie, mythzzrosenov, totalRandum, yuki0123

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FAVORITING: **HAPPYS WIFE QUINNS DAUGHTER, Lady Mikaelson, LordWriter, Phoenix667, Ravendust6

**THE FOLLOWES AND FAV'S REALLY MEAN ALOT TO ME.**

**WHICH BRINGS ME TO #3 REVIEWS.**

**I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK, GOOD OR BAD, HAVING BOTH IN A REVIEW WOULD BE EVEN BETTER. IT WOULD HELP ME KNOW WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON WITH MY WRITING SKILLZ.**

**SO THAT BEING SAID...ON TO THE DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN T.V.D, OR T.O., OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN OC'S.**

**PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMER ERRORS,**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADUI, CHAPTER 3...**

* * *

Death is very emotional.

It's one of those few events that has a huge impact on not just your life, but many lives; and its life changing. It's both irreversible, and natural.

No one should really expect to live forever, even us immortals.

Death is unpredictable. It could be sudden, or stretched out over a long period of time. But, whatever the pace, we all get there in the end. Some of us though, have the means of prolonging it.

I thought as I watched with unadulterated interest as Ariel collapsed to the floor.

Ariel must have been feeling the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into her stomach.

Groaning and screaming with anguish, she writhed about on the floor, clutching her body. Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps.

Blood and sweat dripped down the side of her face and covered her forehead in a thin sheen.

"H-help me….p-please make it stop," she croaked, her desperate tone made her words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty cemetery.

6 Hours Earlier

"You're out of your freaking mind, you're completely crazy."

"…No I'm morning." I said dismissing her with a wave. "Now I've had my little angels gather all the ingredients for this little spell, all you have to do is-"

"Fuck y-" Royce struck her, before she could continue.

"I'm going to have to ask you to please refrain from speaking such filth to my mother or I'll have Raynah sever your tongue…with her teeth." He said coldly.

Raynah's eyes brightened at the prospect of spilling blood.

"Pfft you're bluffing, how will you be able to do the spell then huh?"

Royce and I had identical expressions as we both arched an eyebrow and cocked our heads to the side.

"Well we could always kill you and get another witch." Raynah leered showing her fangs.

"Again I call your bluff; you kidnapped me for a reason, that reason being I'm the only witch that dabbles in the art of necromancy. You kill me, that other monster you call your family stays dead." She said smirking.

Royce and Raynah were growling at the blatant disrespect, Circe just shook her head at the witch's stupidity.

I stared at her for a heartbeat, then I chucked. The young witch had spunk.

"Raynah, be a dear and show her to her room." I said and then I walked from the room.

Young witch's POV

She woke to ice being poured on her. She tried to move but couldn't. She looked around. She was in a dimly lit chamber? ...Was chamber the right word? …No more like a dungeon from medieval times. As she looked around, her eyes finally landed on to figures wearing Cheshire cat grins.

"I cut off your hand, and you passed out. Royce has tied you to a chair." Raynah said with a toothy grin.

"I poured ice all over you and you woke up, shivering like crazy." Raynah laughed manically.

"Please, please just let me go." She cried.

Raynah and Royce shared a glance before they laughed.

"Now," Royce said picking up his lighter and aerosol can. "Five basic rules of torture: Blunt, Sharp, Hot, Cold, and Loud. We've done sharp, blunt, and cold, now let's try and warm this place up, unluckily for you I'm not a huge fan of loud."

She tried to scoot the chair away.

Raynah laughed and grabbed her hair, and hit her hard across the face.

"Your, your supposed to be the good twin...you were supposed to stop your psychopathic sister."

"Damn. Too bad, I left my superman cape in Russia."

Royce flicked the lighter on and sprayed a little into the flame. Whoosh. Hot.

He chuckled and held it close to her face. "No, witch, I feel like being your own personal devil."

"You're nothing but a child" was all she could say.

He brought the flame close to her mouth. "Maybe we should burn you pretty lips, ey? Make sure you can never speak such filth about my mother and family again?"

She shook her head no.

She didn't seem to understand, there was no way out. None.

She tried to scream as the flame licks her lips, almost hungrily.

Raynah just laughs hysterically. "No one will ever find you witch. No one, we'll make sure of it."

"Why?"

"Why? WHY? Roy already told you WHY! I already told you how…but you wanna know something?" Raynah flicked the lighter off after she took the aerosol can from Royce.

The witch nodded her head, she would agree with anything they said as long as they stopped their torture.

"You witches really piss me off. You all think you're so better than us, with your little spells and humanity. But you know what you're not better than us, your no worse than us, hell the same side of a double faced coin. If you'd realize that, then there would definitely be more witches in the world. But alas, you witches always the goodie goodie" with that, Raynah took and flicked the lighter on again and held it to her chest. Drowning out her screams by watching the different colors the flames made.

"O, pretty colors."

The witch wakeups up covered in sweat.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her leaning against the wall.

"What the hell was that? What did you do to me?"

"And here I was being all hospitable and what not." I said smirking.

"Screw-" she stopped when she hears deep growling in the background.

I laugh as I watch her try to pinpoint who the growl came from.

"Now, listen little witch, all I did was show you what would have happened if I allowed Raynah to have her way with you, that is all."

"Whaa," she said thinking of the cute little girl…but then again she did help kidnap her and she was the daughter of a monster. "T-that's horrible, just like your children."

"Yes, I know they can be quite malicious and grotesque sometimes…"

"Well the apples don't fall far from the tree…" she retorted.

"I know, which is why I'll have to have a word with their father soon…" I said oblivious that the comment was directed at me.

The witch groaned. "What do you really want from me?"

She looked so worn out and defeated. I actually slightly pitied her and her scenario. But I always get what I want.

Always.

I walked up to her slowly, as to not frighten her more; I bent down so that I was staring into her milk chocolate brown orbs. She was exceptionally pretty from a human…

"All I want is your allegiance..."

"Why, what's so important about me! Seems you already have a super powerful witch on your side, why do you want me for?"

"Well of course there are the most obvious reasons, like me wanting you to revive my brother, but then there are my less obvious reasons…" I said dodging the question about why I wouldn't use Circe.

"Like?"

"Like the fact that your coven was going to burn you at the stake for being what you are…"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Now me myself darlin', am a collector of sorts. When I get wind of a young and multi-talented witch about to be burned at the stake by her own coven…even I can't look away from that. And so I sent for you. Granted I never told them to use force, you must have not have put up quite a fight." I said with a chuckle.

"You kidnapped me…" she said eyes narrowing.

"I saved your life…" I countered.

"Only so you can use me!" she yelled "So don't make it seem like you're doing me any favors, cuz your not!"

I narrowed my eyes then stood up with a huff. "If that's how you want to continue to look at it…" I said then stomped out of the room slamming the door.

She stood up and waited until she heard another loud slamming before she exhaled a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding and started pacing, the carpet was nice and soft against her bare feet- wait carpet?

For the first time since she woke up, she finally took notice of her surroundings.

She held back her awe, it was a beautiful room.

The light, icy blue color on the walls stood out against the dark, royal blue of the bed cover, pillows and sheets.

There was a glass door next to a black colored mahogany desk that had a black IPod and IHome accompanied with a 100$ gift card to ITunes.

Looking past the desk she noticed the walk in closet.

The closet held more designer clothes than she could even dream of, all coordinated by color.

Everything in the room was well organized, which had her smirking at the fact that her captor might have slight OCD.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat, her brown eyes were meet with annoyed green ones.

The other witch.

"You know, she could have let those other witches kill you, hell she could have and still can kill you; the least you could do is show her some respect."

She snorted "Respect is earned in my book, and she has yet to earn it."

Circe narrowed her eyes at the younger witch, "You know, I was all for having her throw your little worthless ass in the cellar below and letting you rot, but no Claudine said that, she won't put you in there, that you're a guest, when in all honesty your nothing but a pest. I honestly don't understand why she won't let me just do the damn spell anyway instead of taking on an orphan Annie like yourself!" she sneered.

"That's because mommy has unfortunately taken a liking to her." A childish voice whined. "Quite frankly I am all for killing you, and finding a much more capable witch."

Both witches turned and spotted the intruder, it was Raynah.

She stared at the witch her mother sent her to track down earlier today. She didn't see anything special, and she really couldn't understand what all the fuss was about surrounding her. Why her mother wouldn't just compel her allegiance from her, it definitely would save everybody time, and uncle Kol would be up and moving already.

"Ugh and what's worse, you're not even pretty." Raynah said with a huff flipping her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Don't mind her love," another childish voice said "She's a petty little thing."

Raynah rolled her baby blue eyes. "Nobody asked you Royce."

He simply shrugged. He turned to look at the young witch again.

"What is your name?"

She narrowed her eye. "Oh what seer, you seen my fate but didn't happen to catch my name."

"Precisely, I only see the most important things, your name wasn't important then, but now I'm curious as to what it is. So what is it?"

Eyes still narrowed she mumbled out "…Ariel"

"Lion of god…" he mused as he watched her. "Well Lady Ariel my mother will surely let you leave if that is truly what you desire in the end…"

"But?"

"But first you must use your powers of resurgence on my uncle."

"And what if I choose not to help…"

Royce raised an eyebrow, "As I have foreseen so it will come true. I've seen you do the spell…you will do the spell."

She huffed as if she was about to protest, but he cut her off, he could be just as moody as his mother.

"I would really rather not go against my mother's wishes to be violent with you," he said flashing towards her his voice to menacing to belong to a mere child. "But you are really leaving us without another option."

He gripped her face as his claws started growing digging into her flesh, his eyes flashed gold and she flinched.

"You will complete the spell. Tonight." He said looking her into her eyes. She knew at that moment he was staring into her soul and she couldn't refuse him.

"I will complete the spell tonight…"

* * *

**QUESTIONS **

**REVIEWS?**

**OR AT LEAST SOME TYPE OF FEEDBACK WOULD BE MUCH WELCOMED.**


	4. BALANCERS

**OK HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTERED 4 FOR CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT.**

**AND BEFORE I SAY THIS I'M GONNA SAY SORRY TO MY FAITHFULL READERS FOR EVEN HAVING TO READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE,**

**BUT SEEING HOW SOME REALLY BORED JACKASS KEEPS REVIEWING AND KEEPS WRITING STUPID COMMENTS ABOUT ME I FEEL THE NEED TO FINALLY SAY SOMETHING BACK.**

**SO TO THE OBNOXIUS JERK THAT, OBVIOULY HAS TOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS AND NOT ENOUGH SOCIAL LIFE.**

**STOP!.**

**I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY THAT HAS SOOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS THAT THEY WOULD CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIW STORIES THEY DON'T LIKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES...IF YOU THINK THEIR STUPID, THAT THE SUCK, THAT IT HAS NO PLOT ETC. STOP READING THEM. LIKE YOU LOOK STUPID.**

**YOU KEEP SAYING MY STAORIES ARE BAD, THEIR THIS AND THEIR THAT YADD YADDA YADDA, BUT YOU KEEP REVIEWING. I MEAN REALLY?**

**GET A LIFE AND LEAVE MINE ALONE!**

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT :)**

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY AND I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, BUT LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. I SWEAR IT'S PEOPLE LIKE THEM THAT MAKE LIFE UNBARABLE!**

***SIGHS* THAT CONCLUDES MY RANT.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4 Balancers

I was lounging on a couch reading Stephan kings' "The Color of Evil" when the was a knock on the door

"You may enter" I said not even looking up from the book.

"Mommy…the witch has something to say." Raynah said.

"Oh!" I said still reading. "And what is that?"

"I would rather wait until I have your undivided attention… I like to look people in their eyes when I talk to them." She snapped.

"Oh is that right?" I said flipping another page. "Why would I give you my undivided attention, when apparently I'm not even worth your respect." I said arching an eyebrow.

"You heard that?" she squeaked

I finally looked at her. "I'm over a thousand years old, am a hybrid and have children." I smirked "I hear everything."

She stared into my eyes then looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so disresectful and in your own house as well. You saved my life, and wouldn't let anyone harm me. I-I'm indebted to you…I'm more than willing to do the spell."

I stared at her, "Raynah…leave us"

Raynah pouted but left.

"Come and sit" I said motioning to the chair across from me.

She sat.

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not really hungry…"

"That's fascinating, but that's not what I asked you."

"No, I haven't eaten"

I snapped my fingers and a man was instantly by my side.

"Jason…darling," I said running my hands through his curly brown hair "be a dear and bring us something sweet."

"As you wish" he said before flashing away.

"Who was that?"

I raised an eyebrow "That was Jason…"

"No I mean was he a vampire?"

"Ahh no Jason is a hybrid"

"A…hybrid, you have sired werewolves like that hybrid named Klaus."

"Yes, but unlike my brother, I haven't sired any of them against their will. I always give them a choice. I have enough people in this world plotting against me; I don't need pack members hating me as well."

"I could never hate you" Jason said appearing at my side holding out two trays. One with cakes, cookies and other sweet treats and the other with tea.

My eye lit up at all the sweets.

"They smell delicious; I sniffed them "are these from Belgium"

"Your nose is as correct as always" he said with a smile.

"Oh Jason I-you're so good to me" I said as he picked up a cake and fed it to me. I hummed with delight. "Thank you darling."

"It was my pleasure" he said licking the chocolate off his fingers. Then with a flash he was gone.

"Someone has a crush"

"Who Jason?" I shook my head, "No he's just my beta. Eat, they are from Belgium, don't let them go to waste."

She grabbed some cookies.

"Now, about the spell." I said after I took a sip of tea. It was jasmine…my favorite.

"I would need to go and gather the supplies…"

I laughed

"What?"

"Oh honey, don't you think I would have had the materials gathered by now."

"Oh, right. Your son is a seer, I should have seen that coming."

"Uh huh"

"Wait so then what were you referring to when you said now about the spell."

"Well if you would have let me finish, I was going to say was, will you have the strength to perform it?"

"Yes, of course" she said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at her quick answer.

"Have you ever resurrected a vampire before?"

"…no, but it should be the same as a human."

"…"

There was a knock at my door again. "You may enter."

Royce and Raynah walked in, Circe and Jason following closely behind them.

"The sun is setting." Royce said to me.

"Very well, you all know what to do."

"Yes" they answered then disappeared

"Ariel." she looked at me, "wear this." I said handing her a grey dress, a pair of gray heel and a pair of gray flats

"What's this a gift."

"Yes, I want you to put it on" I said flashing her into my bathroom.

"Why?"

I arched an eyebrow

"I mean not that I'm not going to put it on, I just want to know."

"You are a necromancer, you are essentially a keeper of life and death, there is no good and evil only balance; you are of natural grounds. That's why I want you to wear gray."

"Oh."

When she finished, she came out and I looked her over.

I walked her two my dresser with my mirror and made her sit down.

No sooner was she seated that another hybrid appeared behind her.

"Mistress."

"Mira, I want her hair styled up. Don't disappoint me." Was all I said as I walked into my bathroom.

When I walked out I was wearing a black gown my long golden mane pinned up.

I looked over at Ariel, Mira stood fidgeting behind her. I walked over to her inspecting her hair.

"Mira" I said and she flinched

"Y-Yes mistress"

"Well done."

Beaming like a child she said "thank you mistress"

I nodded and grabbed Ariel.

"Wha-"

She didn't speak as I flashed away from the mansion.

I kept streaking until I arrived at the cemetery.

I placed her on her feet. And steadied her.

"A warning would have been nice" she mumbled

And I smirked. "Right… come the others are waiting." We walked to the middle of the cemetery

Everyone was wearing black except for Ariel and Royce he was wearing a gray suit.

I walked to the center of the circle and knelt next to Kol's body.

"Fear not, little brother. I hope you have easy travels from the realm of death to the land of the living." I bent down and kissed both his cheeks.

"Alright, I believe we've let my brother wait long enough" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Ariel…don't disappoint me" I said as I walked away from his body.

Ariel straightened her back. "I won't" I heard her whisper.

Then she started the spell.

The candles around us burst to life as she started to chant.

"Adoni, Helumnay, Peenay,

Adoni, Helumnay, Peenay,

Los dioses te mando

de tu Majestad

¡ mapulamun,

Adoni, Helumnay, Peenay,

adelante uno bendecido,

Conoce tu vocación

adelante oh bendito uno."

She chanted, I looked at Royce when she paused

"Sister" Royce said and Raynah pulled a man from behind her.

He was blind folded and gaged.

"Shut up or I slit your throat right now." The man stilled instantly.

"Here you go" she said sheepishly throwing the man at Royce.

Royce shook his head "why didn't you just compel him."

She shrugged, "I like it when they scream."

I rolled my eyes, she was just like kol.

Royce carried him to Ariel and placed him on the ground. He ungagged and unblinded him.

Before he could scream Royce started talking

"Your sacrifice to our cause…we cannot ever thank you enough." He started backing up, Ariel's eyes had turned pure white. "You shall be rewarded on the other side" was the last thing he said before we saw Ariel stab him in the chest but avoided the heart.

The younger hybrids fangs slid down, and they growled at the smell of blood.

I rolled my eyes and let me eyes turn golden. I let out a monstrous growl that had everyone on their knees holding their heads.

Well every except Ariel and myself.

"You. Will. Be. Silent." I said coldly.

Ariel continued as if nothing even happened. She continued to chant.

"aceptar nuestra humilde gratitud

para su oferta

muerte de darle vida,

que usted encuentre las alas al Reino."

Then she cut his heart out spilling the rest of the man's blood on Kol's body.

To my surprise his heart was still bleeding.

She bent down next to kol and started mumbling things in his ear.

Even I couldn't hear what she was saying.

A second later her head snapped in my direction

"He will need blood of his blood if you don't want him to be human."

I nodded and flashed towards her.

I bite my wrist and poured it on the heart and watched it stop beating.

All the while Ariel's body began to pulse as she repeatedly shouted "Liberarlo!" to the sky.

She continued to shout as she plunged the heart into Kol's burnt body.

Everyone held their breath.

Nothing happened, Kol's body remained dead.

All of a sudden, Ariel started choking.

Ariel then collapsed to the floor.

She must have been feeling the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into her stomach.

Groaning and screaming with anguish, she writhed about on the floor, clutching her body. Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps.

Blood and sweat dripped down the side of her face and covered her forehead in a thin sheen.

"H-help me….p-please make it stop," she croaked, her desperate tone made her words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty cemetery.

I simply stared at her. I couldn't help her. I wasn't a person of balance.

"I'll help you" Royce said as he walked over to her.

"Please- please make it stop"

He nodded and then without a second word he snapped her neck.

* * *

**QUESTIONS?**

**GONE AHEAD AND POP THEM IN THAT REVIEW BOX**


End file.
